You take the breath right out of me
by RasenganSharingan
Summary: NaruSasu oneshot. I may add more later on. Slightly lemony, for all of you with bitter taste!


Blue met onyx. Pale lips crashed against kiss-bruised pink, hungrily devouring, fighting for a dominance that both demanded in a feral clash of teeth, tongues, and saliva. Long pale fingers curled, tightening in course, sandy locks; forcing the lips apart.

They'd barely made it to the door. It was clear that Naruto kept his door unlocked, as his shaking fingers reached for the golden handle, and the Uchiha and the Uzumaki fell through, landing with Sasuke positioned between Naruto's parted thighs. Dark eyes were dazed, unseeing, aside from the blonde that lay so perfectly in his arms; sweating, lifting his mouth closer to pull Sasuke back to his lips by the hair.

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._

How had they gotten to this stage, when maybe only half an hour ago they were punching the clean shite out of each other on top of the hokage monument; where wind met fire in a disgustingly beautiful flash of light that had caused the murky, inky sky to brighten. And now they were here, hips grinding so deliciously into one anothers. Sasuke's head jerked back, strong fingers pulling the fox to his feet, his own, bare foot kicking the front door closed with a loud, resounding back, before moving into the bedroom.

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._

Once dead, onyx eyes narrowed, as the Uchiha fell upon the blonde with an animalistic hunger, as Sasuke's fingers focused on stripping the blonde of his clothes, nipping, sucking, and kissed at every inch of flesh exposed to him. Tanned fingers moved to grip harshly at the Uchiha's soft locks; eyes of cerulean half lidded, and gleaming with lust.

But there was something… Wrong…

Sasuke's touches were shaky; clumsy, inexperienced. Soon the tables were turned, and it was Naruto's turn to be on top, lips crashing harshly against the Ravens.

_I'm going all the way, get away, please._

Passion heated their kisses, forced their tongue to tangle. Sasuke's lips tasted faintly of tomatoes. His scent, familiar, musky; earthen. It drove him crazy. Naruto wasted no time in ridding the Uchiha of his shirt; pale skin already shining with a light dusting of perspiration. He froze. Sasuke's breathing was laboured; yet blue eyes stared at the stark contrast between the dark hair, and the pale skin of his throat.

With the moonlight streaming through the slight part of the curtains, Sasuke was… Erethral; beautiful in it's own, awkward scrawny way.

For a moment, Naruto leaned forward, his forehead resting against Sasuke's; lips moving to brush against the other's tenderly, softly. "You take the breath right out of me," he murmured, blue eyes slowly stinging with tears. Would this be not only the first time, but that last that he would hold Sasuke in his arms? Love him, not only with his heart and soul, but his body?

How long did he have to continue showing Sasuke how he felt? Naruto's mouth trailed downward, brushing lightly over Sasuke's lips; his chin, over the curve of his jaw, and down, until his lips came to a nipple. Blue eyes peering up at the Raven, Naruto's teeth caught the nipple, his hips grinding sinfully into the Uchiha's. The room was silent, save the quiet pants and mewls leaving their lips.

Their togetherness was not something to have been taken lightly. Their climax, the perfect ending to a fucked up evening. Sasuke's head rested against his chest.

Since when had he ever looked so peaceful?

—- x—-

Naruto's eyes finally fell into focus; shifting from Sasuke, to Itachi.

Sasuke's face was once more emotionless, eyes cold, and unfeeling.

"Do you have any idea… What it's like… Knowing you mean nothing to your own brother?" Sasuke monotonally asked, his voice flat.

"No. But it's the same as knowing that you mean nothing to someone that you loved — love — with all of your heart, only to have them disappear?" Naruto retorted angrily, fists clenching at his side.

"Enough talk," the elder Uchiha snapped, drawing a sword from his back. Naruto closed his eyes, hands relaxing and his arms held out. But there was a delay. Before he felt the sharp sting of the sword cut through his chest, a loud grunt was heard. With a thump, Sasuke's chest was flush against Naruto's, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. His head lifted weakly, his eyes soft, lips curved into the faintest of smiles.

"D-don't say… T-that you're worth n-nothing…"

He smiled, but the second his eyes looked down, he realised that the blonde wasn't breathing. His eyes were dull; the blade pierced his heart, when the sword had only cut against his lungs.

"N-no!"

Pale fingers cupped against Naruto's cheek, tilting his head upward, so the dead, unseeing eyes were mirroring his own. They were trapped; sword through the chest holding them together as their bodies had once been during life, and during death. Something snapped. Sasuke screamed, his head hitting against Naruto's with a resounding thud. Repeatedly. "You promised… You promised… COME BACK YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" He wailed, moving against the sword that would only serve to cut him more.

The night soon drew to a close when they were found. Naruto and Sasuke, pinned upright through the chest; fingers intertwined, and foreheads rested against one anothers… Yet both were smiling.

_You take the breath right out of me…_


End file.
